Field
The described technology generally relates to a functional mode for an information transmission network and a corresponding network.
Description of the Related Technology
Such information transmission networks and such functional nodes are already well known.
In fact, example embodiments of these networks and these nodes are found in many applications, for example applications onboard aircraft or others.
Different types of networks and different corresponding types of functional nodes have then been described.
For example, document FR 2,857,805 describes a data transmission method and device, in which the onboard control computers, for example onboard an air vehicle, are connected to one another in a closed system, i.e., in a loop.